All I Wanted Was A Happy Ending
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: All Gaara Ever Wanted Was A Happy Ending...Will He Finally Get What Deserves? GaaraOc


Scarlet: My First One-shot! Please tell me what you think of it! Oh yeah...its kind a OOC...actually...pretty OOC

------------------------------------

Title: All I Wanted Was A Happy Ending

-----------------------------------

It was many years after the chuunin exams, the assassination of the Kazekage and the Hokage, and the attack on Konohagakure. Sabaku no Gaara, the demon that everyone feared, had become the new Kazekage of Sunagakure in place of his father. Though he has changed, with the help of Uzumaki Naruto, some people of his village still feared him and he still has the Shukaku sealed inside of him. Though his siblings are more comfortable with him, namely Temari, he still felt alone. Maybe it's time that that changed.

It was another normal day at Sunagakure, the young Kazekage was walking down the streets of his village, just surveying the villagers...even though they looked at him with fear and hatred in their eyes.

'Everything is normal' Gaara stated as he avoided everyone's eyes

He felt that it was his duty to overlook his people, no matter how much they dispise him.

_**BAM**_

Suddenly, someone had ran into him and knocked them both down. He grunted as he felt the person fall ontop of him and he fall onto the floor. It was lucky that he had not brought his gourd with him today. Since there was not much attacks on Suna, he no longer see the importance of bringing his gourd with him everywhere.

"Oww..." the person ontop of him said as she began to get up from him, "I'm sorry. It was all my fault.

'A female' Gaara observed as he heard her voice as he looked at her. She had black hair that that looks red if you look at it under light and midnight blue eyes with white swirls. Her hitai-ate was tied around her thigh. A shinobi from suna.

"Damn it! Watch where you are going!" she shouted before looking at him. As she looked at him, her eyes began to widen, "Ah! I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama. I was daydreaming and I didn't see you. I'm sorry!" She started bowing

Gaara was indifferent. This was the way that everyone acted when they ran into him, but this time was different. Although she hadn't mean it, she had actually yelled at him. Had done something that no one else dare to do

'She...is different' Gaara told himself before walking away from her, not saying anything.

"How rude" the girl mumbled quietly to herself, ignoring the looks that she got from the other villagers and walked home.

**----------Next Day: Training Ground----------**

"Akatori no Mai!" Gaara watched the girl from yesterday practice her jutsu in a secluded area. (A/N: This jutsu was made by me so don't use it without my persmission)

For weeks, Gaara had been watching her and learning things about her. He didn't know why,but this girl had captured his attention

'Murai Ari' Gaara thought, still watching her

"Hey!" Ari shouted, looking at one of the trees, "How long are you going to follow me around!"

'So...she has noticed me...' Gaara thought before disappearing and reappearing before her, causing her to gasp.

"Why are you following me!" she shouted in his face, "I don't care if your the Kazekage or anything. You don't have the right to stalk someone!"

"Why...why are you not afraid of me?" he asked her quietly

"Why? Should I be afraid of you Kazekage-sama?" she asked crossing her arm and glaring at her

"I do not understand" he admitted

"You know? People kept telling me that the Kazekage is a demon, a monster, someone who likes to kill for fun" Ari actaully smiled at him, "But all I see is someone who's just lonely...in need of a friend"

"What do you know!" Gaara growled as sand started to appear around them.

"You right..." Ari sighed, "I don't know, but I can relate. My family died when I was 12. I've lived by myself to now."

"I-..." For once in his life, Gaara was speechless

"You know what? You can be my first friend" Ari smiled at him happily, "You can come join me anytime you want. Just don't sneak around"

Ari held out her hand. Slowly and couciously, Gaara shook it. It was a feeling that he had never felt before. Him acutally touching another human and not have then cower back at him with eyes filled with lothing and fear.

It was a moment that he'll always remember...

**----------3 Years Later----------**

3 years. It had been three years since Gaara had met her. 3 years and they're were still the best of friends. He was sitting, waiting for her at the very spot that she had ask to become his friend. Dosing off, he had almost missed the hyper active girl that launched heself against him.

"Gaa-chan!" She laughed as she sat infront of smiling happily

He looked at her. Smiling happily just because she saw him. It was like a dream, just being with her...but we all know...all dreams must end...

Before they both knew it, they were surrounded my enemy nins with the hitai-ate for sound.

"Ari, get behind me" Gaara stated as he pushed Ari behind him

"No! Gaa-chan, I can fight!" Ari objected

Gaara was reluctent to let her go but he nodded. The battle commenced. Seconds passed...then minutes. A whole hour had passed and it seemed that the Kazekage was winning...before...

"Gaa-chan!" her scared cry made him turn towards her.

Ari was captured by a nin who held a kunai against her neck.

"Kazekage-sama, if you don't want her to be killed. Stop your attack" the leader of the band of nins ordered

To everyone's surprise, the Kazekage actually stopped attacking...for this one girl

"NO! GAA-CHAN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! SUNAGAKURE STILL NEEDS YOU!" Ari shouted as tears stared to fall from her eyes

The next thing that Gaara said surprise them all, even himself

"I care for you Ari and I don't want you to get hurt" Gaara whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain with a smile upon his face

...But the pain never came, instead...he heard a grunt and someone falling infront of him.

His eyes widen as he saw Ari with a kunai to her heart, lying in front of him

In his anger and rage, Sabaku no Gaara unleashed his most deadly attack and slaughtered more the 50 people. In the name of one girl

"Ari?" Gaara walked back to her still body relief that he could still see the rise and fall of her breathing, even if it was just gasps, "Wake up"

"G-Gaa-chan..." Ari smiled at him, "I'm glad you're safe"

"Why...why did you take the hit for me?" Gaara despertly wanted to know

"B...because...you are important to me too, Gaa-chan" Ari, with some difficultle, sat up and gave Gaara his first kiss, "I'll always love you, my Sabaku no Gaara"

Her eyes closed and she never opened them again. She died happily, with a smile on her face.

"Ari? No..wait! Don't go!" Gaara pleaded as for the first time in his life. Gaara knew what it was to lose something that you care about and for the first time in his life...Gaara cried...

**----------1 Year Later----------**

After that day, his siblings worried more about him and Naruto would come visit him often...that is...if he wasn't too busy with this Hokage duties. Gaara never really got over Ari's death. He had her buried under a tree at the place they always met. He was there right now...talking to her tombstone

"Hey Ari...how are you" Gaara tried to smile, "I really miss you. Northing is the same without you...I wish you didn't die that day..."

He had wanted to join her so many times. But each and everytime, he would hear her voice and be reminded that she gave her life for his.

"Gaara! Dinner!" Temari's voice was heard followed by Kankuro's, "Hurry or it'll be cold!"

"I'll come back tomorrow, Ari" Gaara smiled before walking over to where his siblings waited, never forgetting the words she said that day...

_I Will Always Love You, my Sabaku no Gaara_

----------------------------------------------

Scarlet: So...what do you people think? It was kind of a rush thing and I wanted to try a one-shot...so please review!


End file.
